This invention relates to a system for selectively delivering textual information associated with sound in the context of a theater or other facility for public or semi-public viewing of audiovisual performances. A primary application is for providing captioned dialog to deaf and hard-of-hearing patrons at cinemas. Alternate uses may include selective subtitling for foreign language performances ranging from foreign-language movies to live operatic performances.
Although several chain operators of movie theaters will provide hard-of-hearing patrons receiving devices and earphones to amplify sound from the projection room, these devices have not been satisfactory and are useless for deaf people. Accordingly, the deaf and hard-of-hearing population largely will wait until closed-captioned versions of movies are available on videotape, and theater operators continue to be unable to reach that substantial population.
Direct captioning of movies is considered a distraction for the normal-hearing population. A number of solutions, including the present one, have been attempted to allow captioning to be viewed selectively by the deaf and hard-of-hearing patrons at theaters.
One approach is to use a large, polarized liquid crystal diode (LCD) display positioned at the bottom of the motion picture screen facing the audience. To the naked eye, the display appears to be a glowing "light box." To see the captions displayed, the patron dons a pair of disposable polarized glasses. The light box, however, may be distracting to other patrons.
Another approach was to use a laptop computer with an illuminated screen in which script is stored and displayed. In addition to being expensive, it forced the user to shift from screen to screen.
Yet another approach was to use a headband-mounted monocular device containing a miniature electronic caption display with a collimating lens. The user adjusted the device so that it was positioned in front of the dominant eye and was adjusted so that the eye could remain focused on the movie screen while seeing clear captions. The system required a radio or infra-red receiver or hard-wiring to every seat, all of which were expensive options. A prototype device was found difficult to adjust satisfactorily.
Another version used wraparound glasses containing a miniature electronic caption display in the dominant eye and was wired to a portable radio or infrared receiver receiving signals from the projection booth. The disadvantages included high cost, excessive weight and interference with eye contact with companions.
Yet another approach was a seat-back VFD (Vacuum Fluorescent Display) to show captions on the seat back in front of the patron. Although this approach is being considered for an opera house where the majority of patrons benefit from an ongoing translation, it is expensive and difficult to retrofit movie theaters where seats often are not aligned. Moreover, the glow is distracting to neighboring patrons who do not use the device and, if there are a limited number of wired seats, the attendant geographic segregation causes logistical problems in seating users.